


Marrying Asami Sato

by ItsaVikingThing



Series: Elements in Balance [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blame my brain, But this is what my brain landed on, F/F, Korrasami Week 2017, Married Life, So they're not actually married, Which is a bit of a cheat, don't blame me, pre-book 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: Asami Sato isn’t really sure she wants to save Future Industries from her father’s crimes. Especially when a key member of the board is trying to get her to step down.Luckily, Korra steps in when Asami is wavering in her commitment.Less fortunately, it’s in a kind of embarrassing way...





	Marrying Asami Sato

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Korrasami Week 2017.
> 
> The prompt is married life.
> 
> This is not really that, but I hope you like it anyway.

Asami is in her office at Future Industries.

"Miss Sato...public confidence is low. I think, even as an interim measure, you simply must consider stepping down."

Unfortunately, so is Bou.

Bou is a stocky, balding man in his forties who thinks he knows how best to run Future Industries. His plans mostly involve Asami not being part of her father's company anymore.

While Asami would gladly do anything other than listen to Bou's sniping, sly insinuations, and outright provocations, he's a major shareholder. Investors have been abandoning the company in the wake of the revelations about her father. His ties to the Equalist movement, and their attempts to violently overthrow the city--with Future Industries' weapons, no less--has damaged the company's reputation and destroyed faith in the Sato name.

Asami has had...conversations about stepping down every week since Amon was exposed as a fraud, and the fighting stopped. Bou hasn't been behind all of them. Just most of them.

Asami smiles pleasantly, and says, "Bou...you're one of the few people who have increased investment in Future Industries. I can't deny that you're helping keep us afloat in this crisis."

He inclines his head, a smug smile flickering across his lips. His eyes remain cold and hard.

"However, I think it would be unwise of me to step down. Even temporarily. My...Hiroshi Sato built this company from nothing. Having a Sato in charge-"

Bou huffs and waves her words away. "Having a Sato in charge is the problem. Let me be blunt: if investors keep pulling out, and markets continue to shut us out, then in less than two years, there will _be_ no company. Change is required."

Asami sighs. She's tempted to tell him that he's wrong, but only in his optimism regarding the company's longevity. She needs to turn things around in less than six months.

"Bou..."

"Miss Sato. I will be bringing this matter before the board. It would be best if we arrange things for a smooth transition, now, don't you think?"

Asami is tempted. She's tempted to walk away. To cut herself off from her father's poisoned legacy. To see everything he built be destroyed, not because of men like Bou, but because of who Hiroshi Sato turned out to be.

But...Sato is her name, too. Future Industries can still achieve good things. She just needs to hold on a little longer, until things get better.

"I..."

Asami wavers. She's _been_ holding on. For months. But it's getting harder to do it. And things aren't going to _get_ better. Someone needs to _make_ them better.

Asami isn't sure if she's the right person to do that anymore.

Bou says, softly, "I take no pleasure in this. And I recognise how hard you work. But...it's time to let it go. It's for the best, my dear."

Asami is exhausted. She isn't sure what time it is, or what day it is, or when she last ate more than a bite or two.

She lowers her head. She forces her jaws to work, to whisper, "Maybe...maybe we should go over your proposal."

Bou leans forward, smiling.

Asami's office door bursts open.

Korra rushes in, proudly proclaiming, "Asami Sato! I'm going to marry you!"

She puts her hands on her hips and just stands there, grinning.

Asami blinks.

Bou gapes.

Korra's grin fades. "Asami, are you okay?" She notices Bou for the first time. She frowns and jabs a thumb at him. "Who's this guy?"

Asami quickly covers her mouth and coughs. "Ah, this is Bou. He's-"

Bou stands and advances on Korra. " _I_ am an executive on the board of Future Industries. And _you_ are interrupting a critical meeting."

Korra's eyes narrow dangerously. "It's lunch time," she says, flatly.

"What does that matter? This is a scheduled meeting, and I must insist that you come back only once you've secured an appointment-"

"What does _lunch_ matter?" Korra folds her arms. Her impressively muscled arms, which Bou seems to notice, judging by the way he pales. Korra leans down, right in his face.

" _I_ am Avatar Korra. I have business to discuss with Asami. You're taking up my time, now. And _you_ don't have an appointment with _me_."

"I have an appointment with...I mean, I don't _need_ a...that doesn't make _sense_!"

Asami claps both hands over her mouth.

" _You_ don't make sense."

Korra snorts and turns towards Asami who quickly lowers her hands to her desk and politely smiles.

Korra says, "Asami. I've got so much Avatar...stuff I need your help with, so...meeting time!" She side eyes Bou. " _Secret_ meeting time."

"Perhaps we could reschedule, Bou...?" Asami's proud of how little her voice wavers.

Bou's face is an interesting shade of crimson, but he just huffs and heads for the door. He pauses, on the other side of the threshold. "I'll be back later, Miss Sato. We _will_ pick up-"

Korra flicks her wrist and airbends the door shut. "What's his problem?"

Asami holds up a finger, urging Korra to wait. 

She does, though her wide, blue eyes are puzzled.

Asami waits until she's sure that Bou has gone. Only then does she burst out laughing.

* * *

Korra drags her out of the office and to a noodle place a short Naga ride away.

Asami is content to let Korra chatter about Bolin, and Tenzin and Pema's children, and the time Korra got chased out of the park because Naga wanted to play fetch with a tree she'd uprooted.

For one thing, it's...restful. She just has to listen to Korra's cheerful voice, clasp Korra's warm body, sway gently as Naga ambles down the street.

And, of course, when they get to the restaurant, Asami gets to watch Korra eat. Asami toys with her food, chin propped in her hand, and a smile she's barely aware of on her lips, as she watches Korra inhale her first bowl of noodles.

Korra doesn't start chewing, much less talking, until she's working on her second bowl.

Maybe it should be offputting, but it's just something else she finds endearing about Korra. Her crooked smile, wild and vivid emotions, the way she pouts when she isn't getting her way, the way she'll fight with everything she has for what she believes in, no matter the odds, no matter how scared she is...

Asami's smile slips, and she looks down into her noodles, even though what appetite she had has fled.

"You're not okay."

Asami looks up, into Korra's warm, worried eyes. "I am! I'm just..." 

Korra shakes her head. "It wasn't a question, Sato."

Asami tries to cover her wince with a gulp of tea.

Korra hesitates, then carefully puts her hand over the back of Asami's. "I'm not _asking_ you to be okay. Spirits, how could you be? But you don't need to...look, I know I haven't made a lot of time for you, lately. I've been busy, restoring people's bending, and...but that was wrong. I...you're my friend, Asami. At least, I hope you are." Korra sighs. "Either way, I'm here for you. Like it or not."

She smiles nervously.

And Asami realises that, with everything else going on, they haven't really talked about...that.

"I'm not mad about Mako. Well, not anymore. He...made his decision. I've made peace with it. And I've never blamed you for Mako's choices, Korra." Asami contemplates her noodles. "Actually, I'm really glad you showed up today."

"Me, too!"

The nervous smile becomes Korra's grin, and Asami finds herself relaxing for the first time in weeks.

Asami chuckles, and says "But...I do have to ask..."

"Uh huh?" 

Korra suddenly remembers that there are uneaten noodles in front of her, and frantically shovels some into her mouth. She watches Asami attentively, though, her eyes so earnest that Asami can only laugh.

"What was that you were saying about...marrying me?"

Korra's eyes widen. She swallows a heroic mouthful, and gasps, "Oh! Right!" She takes a swig of water, and says, "I was thinking about it, and I realised something, and I asked Tenzin, and...I was right!"

Asami nods, "I'm happy for you. I still have no idea what you're talking about, though."

"Well, see, I'm the Avatar, so I'm very...spirity. In fact, I'm actually a spiritual leader!"

Asami hums thoughtfully. "Didn't Tenzin say something about you falling asleep during meditation?"

Korra blushes. "Well, at first, yeah..."

"He said it happened last week."

Korra pouts. "He did, did he?" She shakes herself. "That's just details! The important thing is, I can marry people. Whoever I want!"

Asami raises an eyebrow, and waits.

Korra's brow furrows, then she gasps, and blushes harder. "Asa _mi_! I mean I can officiate! And it's legally and spirity binding."

"Don't you mean 'spiritually'...?"

Korra shrugs. "Details," she says dismissively. "It's all about the speeches, and the party afterwards! So, yeah. I'm marrying you. Deal with it."

Korra grabs her bowl and puts paid to the last of her noodles. "I'll shay shomething really romantic and shpecial for you," she offers as an incentive.

Asami snorts. She picks up a clean pair of chopsticks and extracts a noodle from Korra's hair. "Sounds wonderful. But...it seems unlikely. I can't really see me with...anyone. Let alone married."

Korra gulps, and says, "That's because you're not seeing clearly right now. I mean, maybe you won't ever get married. It's a choice you make, right? But...you're so kind, and generous, and...and _noble_. And you're a great fighter, and engineer, and you're fixing Future Industries, and...you're, uh, really beautiful." Korra blushes, and shakes her head. "You're the strongest, most capable person I know. You're amazing, Asami Sato. People are going to be lining up to marry you."

"Oh." Asami just stares at Korra, unsure what to say.

Korra rubs her neck, and smiles sheepishly. "If you want that sort of thing, that is. I mean, anything _you_ set your mind to is definitely going to happen. So when you decide you're ready, it _will_ happen."

"You really believe that, don't you?"

Korra frowns in puzzlement. "I...yeah? You sort of prove it every day, you know? But I'm still the one who's going to marry you! That's settled."

Asami laughs. "Well...how could I refuse? Thanks, Korra."

"Hey, no problem!"

Asami fiddles with a napkin. "I mean, thanks for everything. I needed this, today."

Korra says, softly, "Any time, Asami. I'm here for you."

"I'm glad, Korra," Asami says. She takes Korra's hand, and gently squeezes it.

Korra smiles, and squeezes back.

* * *

Bou is waiting for her when she gets back to the office. He has a thick folder, full, no doubt, of contracts and paperwork regarding the transferral of control of Future Industries.

"Miss Sato. If we could pick up where we left off?"

Asami ushers him into her office. She sits, and waits while he unloads the folder, laying out document after document, and explaining, rather pompously, what each one is.

Asami waits until he says, "Now, shall I explain how this will work, my dear?"

Asami smiles, and waits for him to get irritated, before she says, "No. I'm going to explain to _you_ how things are going to work."

"Miss Sato, please! It's vital that we start this process immediately, or-"

"Bou. I will be remaining in charge. If you take this to the board, there will be a vote. I'll win it. And then, with or without your help, I'm going to save this company. _My_ company."

He pales. "Y-you can't seriously mean-"

"Bou. I've made up my mind. I'm the CEO of Future Industries. You're going to follow my lead, or get out of my way."

Asami grins. "Deal with it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, folks!
> 
> If you liked it, why not come back tomorrow for another one? :)


End file.
